Tailtiu
Tailto (ティルテュ Tirutyu, alternatively translated as Taillte or Tiltyu in the fan translations) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. She is a noble born into House Freege, one of the dukedoms of Grannvale. She is the first daughter of Reptor, the younger sister of Bloom, and the older sister of Ethnia. If she is paired up, her children will be Arthur and Teeny. Profile Tailto first appears in Chapter 3 when she is accompanying Claud to the Tower of Blaggi after Madino Castle is captured by Sigurd's army. She does not reveal very much as to what her reasons are for doing so, apart from claiming to be Claud's bodyguard, to which the latter attempts, but fails, to deny. After surviving the horrific Battle of Belhalla, Tailto and her children, Arthur and Teeny, spend a certain number of years hiding in Silesse. This false sense of security is quickly broken, however, when Bloom shows up in said country. While Arthur manages to evade capture, Tailto and Teeny are not as lucky, as they are forcefully separated from him and imprisoned in the House of Freege. Tailto will then withstand years of abuse from her cruel sister-in-law Hilda to protect her daughter, eventually succumbing to depression. Personality When she makes her first appearance in the game, Tailto passes off as a rather bright and bubbly girl with no wish to mingle with complicated politics, especially if they involve her father. She appears to have developed a crush on Claud prior to her appearance, and claims to be his bodyguard. However, after Reptor turns hostile against Sigurd's army, Tailto begins to display her true personality, one which is of a concerned and insecure nature, as she fears that her relationship with Reptor will strain her bonds with her allies. Tailto suffers greatly after the Battle of Belhalla, where she quickly becomes depressed as a result of the stress she endures from surviving said battle and losing contact with her husband and son. This depression of hers will ultimately lead to her eventual death. Even so, at her lowest, she's still extremely protective towards Teeny, willingly standing up for her and taking on the tortures meant for the daughter whenever she could. Even after her depressing death, Teeny still looked up at Tailto as an inspirative figure, wondering on what she would do when the former stepped onto the battlefield. In Game Base Stats * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood Growth Rates |60% |10% |20% |60% |40% |50% |10% |10% |} Promotion Gains C B B B }} Overview Tailto joins at a very late point of the first half of the game, and at a low level at that. She is not a particularly remarkable character statistic-wise, and coupled with the fact that she does not possess the Pursuit skill, it is thus slightly challenging to train her to her promotional level. However, Tailto's Wrath skill can potentially make her fairly powerful, as it allows her to exploit her fragility by performing critical attacks rather frequently. Tailto is best paired up with either Lewyn or her childhood friends Lex and Azel. - If Tailto is paired with Lewyn, Arthur will be able to receive the Forseti tome much earlier than either Ced or Corpul will, making the fights against Ishtore and Bloom much easier. At the same time, Teeny will be able to inherit the Elwind tome, alongside being able to handle the Tornado tome after promotion. The only real downside to this pairing is that neither child will be able to inherit the Pursuit skill. - If Tailto is paired with Lex, Arthur and Teeny will be able to inherit the Wrath and Ambush skills. - If Tailto is paired with Azel, both Arthur and Teeny will have high Magic, Skill and Speed, as well as being able to inherit the Pursuit skill. Conversations In Chapter 4, Tailto may speak to Azel, resulting in her gaining five points of HP and 100 love points with him. In Chapter 5, after Phinora Castle is captured, if Tailto is in love with either Claud, Azel, or Lex, she may speak to her lover, but nothing will result of it. Love Growths *Sigurd: N/A *Quan: N/A *Finn: 180+10 *Noish: 120+3 *Alec: 120+3 *Arden: 120+3 *Lex: 120+3 *Azel: 120+3 *Midayle: 120+3 *Dew: 120+3 *Jamke: 120+3 *Holyn: 120+3 *Lewyn: 120+3 *Beowolf: 120+3 *Claud: 120+3 Quotes Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Tailto is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * Etymology Both "Tailto" and "Tiltyu" are corruptions of Tailtiu, a goddess from Irish mythology; the confusion stems from ティル ("tiru", with the standard modified "chi" as a "ti") being used to represent the Irish "talʲ". The exact pronunciation is closer to "tell" (as in the modern "Telltown" in County Meath). Trivia *In the original plans of Genealogy of the Holy War, it appears that the 1st Generation pairings were divided into various patterns of at least 0, 1 and 2. For instance, Pattern (1) included Ayra x Lex and Briggid x Jamke. Under the Pattern (1) pairing system, all the female Generation 1 characters survive, with Tailto, encased in an ice box by Bloom after her death and buried in Silesse, being brought back to life by Claud in exchange for his own life and the usability of the Valkyrie Staff. http://serenesforest.net/general/prerelease.html http://www.serenesforest.net/general/designer4_3.html Gallery File:Tailto art.gif|Concept Art of Tailto. File:Tailto (Super Tactics Book).png|Artwork of Tailto from the Super Tactics Book. File:Tailto_(TCG_Series_1).jpg|Tailto, as she appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Thunder Mage. File:Tailto TCG2.jpg|Tailto, as she appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Thunder Mage. File:Tailto TCG1.jpg|Tailto, as she appears in the Anthology series of the TCG as a Level 15 Thunder Mage. File:Tailto card.jpg|Tailto, as she appears in the Promotional series of the TCG as a Level 20 Mage Fighter. File:B06-044N.png|Tailto as a Thunder Mage in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B06-043HN.png|Tailto as a Mage Fighter in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Tailto Figurine.jpeg|A figurine of Tailto. File:Tiltyu.png|Tailto's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Tiltyu as a Mage Fighter.PNG|Tailto as a Mage Fighter Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters